VR Troopers
by Kenwriter
Summary: Based on Gavan: The Movie, Sharivan Next Generation, & Shaider Next Generation; Over twenty years after Grimlord had been defeated, peace returns to Cross World City, until a break-in at a research lab brings together a new team of heroes.
1. Act I

A tall figure in a leather jacket walks up the steps of an old Asian temple, before turns to face the horizon, showings it's Ryan Steele.

"_Still hard to imagined. It has been over thirty years since dad disappeared, and over twenty years since meeting Professor Hart…"_

* * *

_One by one, armor appears over Ryan, Kaitlin, and J.B.'s heads._

"_And we became VR Troopers."_

* * *

_VR Ryan runs across a rope bridge with explosions around him; shark-shaped Quantum Cruisers dropping bombs, with VR J.B. and VR Kaitlin trying to avoid them; the giant head-shaped Oraclon walking forward on large tentacles; the three VR Troopers in the VR Skybase, with one of them presses a button on the joystick._

"_We fought a lot of difficult battles, but in the end we always prevailed."_

* * *

_Ryan hugging Tyler in Professor Hart's Lab._

"_I was finally able to find my father."_

* * *

_The Virtual Dark Fortress exploding._

"_And we even were able to defeat Grimlord."_

* * *

A huge smile stretches on Ryan's face.

"_It took awhile, but life finally returned to normal."_

* * *

_An African American male seats couple books on a desk in front of a classroom full of students, before walking up to the chalkboard and turns to face his students._

"_J.B. got his Masters degree and became a college professor."_

* * *

_In a hotel room, a woman types one handed on a laptop, before placing a coffee mug down next to it. Outside her window is the Eiffel Tower._

"_Kaitlin still works for Underground Voice but now as an international reporter for their website."_

* * *

_At Tao Dojo, Ryan shows a group of karate students, between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, how to perform a jump kick, before inviting them each to take a turn to try it._

"_And I even became co-owner of Tao Dojo, where I continue to teach classes."_

_An eighteen year old male successfully performs a jump kick._

"_Including a class with my son, Vance."_

_The students, now in two rows, bow at their teacher. Ryan returns their bow._

"_After all these years of peace, I sincerity hope evil had truly been vanquished…"_

* * *

"_But I should know, it never that easy."_

At a computer lab building at night, couple security guards are pacing around.

Inside, a guard is walking his rounds down a long hall and turns a corner, unaware that at the other end of the hall is Armozard, a large monster in silver scale armor, before he turns to a slight open door and enters the room.

"There we go," Armozard approaches a desk with a desktop computer, he then holds his hand over the keyboard, as his palm glows slightly and energy starts to fly from the keyboard to his hand. At the same time, the computer screen comes to life, as lines of text start to scroll up the screen.

"Just what he wanted…"

* * *

Shortly later, Armozard enters a darkened warehouse to find couple computer banks hooked up with wires to a circular machine. Armozard looks around.

"You got it?"

Armozard turns to see a figure, in a long black cloak with a hood concealing his face, approaching him.

"I do, Ziktor," Armozard responds.

"Then do it…" Ziktor orders.

Armozard nods his head, before walks over to one of the computer banks and holds out his hand, as his palm glows and lines of text start to scroll across a computer screen.

"Excellent," Ziktor walks over to the computer banks. "And soon, I will be permanently rid of the name, Karl Ziktor." He turns his hooded head slightly. "Crims, Lasha!"

Stepping out of the shadows are Crims, a red monster with large horns on his shoulder and a large horn coming out of his head, and Lasha, a woman in black leather outfit, a large gold crown, and holding a rolled up whip.

"It time to carry out the next phase of my plan," Ziktor instructs.

"As you command," Crims says.

* * *

Inside Professor Hart's lab, one of the screens on the wall show an image of silver Trooper armor, with series of data appears to the left and right sides of the armor.

At the desk on the other side of the lab, J.B. Reese types in front of a flat computer monitor, which shows the silver Trooper armor's helmet, before the image is replaced with a red Trooper armor's helmet.

"Just a few more adjustments…" J.B. presses couple more keys. "And done."

Professor Horatio Hart's image appears on the center screen on the wall, "Well done, J.B. Now, synthesising the virtual coding."

J.B. gets up from the desk and approaches the wall, while putting his hands in his pockets, before a slot comes out of a machine next to the wall, which contains three Virtualizers, silver triangle-shaped pendants with, respectively, blue, silver, and red crystals.

"Virtualizers for next-gen Virtual Reality Trooper armors," J.B. picks up the Virutalizers. "Although I doubt they would be necessary, I mean, Grimlord hadn't been seen for years."

"I know… but I think it's a good idea to be prepared for anything," Professor Hart says.

"You're right," J.B. agrees, before setting the Virtualizers in a small case sitting next to the computer monitor.

"There… I just detected a security breach at a computer lab last night, on the east side of Cross World City," Professor Hart.

J.B. closes the case and faces Professor Hart, "You just detected a security breach from last night?"

"I'm afraid we were using far more power than originally predicted to create the new armors, the alert didn't come through until we done," Profesor Hart explains.

"Make sense, I guess, but what's so important about this lab that you would get a security breach alarm?" J.B. asks.

"Tyler Steele did some work for the lab after he got back from Norway years ago," Professor Hart explains.

"Okay, well, I will see Tyler at the Dojo, so I let him know about it," J.B. says, as he places the case into a briefcase sitting next to the desk.

"Thanks, J.B."

"Anytime, catch you later, Professor," J.B. says, as he backs away, then turns and goes through the lab's entrance.

"Later, J.B." Professor Hart responds, before his image frizzles.

* * *

At Tao's Dojo, Ryan Steele is walking across three rows of karate students between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, as all of the students call out while taking stances with their arms pumped at the side.

"Now, why do we practice karate?" Ryan asks his students.

"For healthy bodies and minds, and to defend, if absolutely must!" the students yell in unison.

Ryan smiles, "Very good. And the last part is the most important. For we only use what we learned if both diplomacy and mind power is not an option. Of course, it is a very slim possibility that will ever be the case. Remember that."

"Yes!" the students respond.

Ryan smiles again, "But so you will be prepared, let's do some sparring. First up, let's see, Vance."

"I'm ready," Vance, an eighteen years old young man with dark blonde hair, steps forward.

"You will be sparring with…" Ryan looks around at his students. "I know, Linda."

"Yes, sir," Linda Sachi, an Indian woman, same age as Vance, and with long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hum, excuse me, but she's new," Vance starts. "I mean, today is her first day, and I've been training all my life."

"You really shouldn't underestimate someone, Vance," Ryan tells him. "Now, everyone else, back up, let's give them plenty of room."

The students do as told, standing up against one wall, as Ryan stands against the opposite wall, with Vance and Linda face to face in the center of the room.

"Okay, begin!" Ryan calls out.

Vance launches two spin kicks, with Linda backing up to avoid each attack, before she performs a crescent moon kick, forcing Vance back a step. But then Vance performs a low leg swipe, with Linda flips over Vance and lands behind him. She back kicks Vance, who rolls away, returns to his feet, and charges at Linda, follows by Linda spins to avoid Vance's punch, with Linda then kicks Vance in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Ryan claps his hands together, "Okay, good, that will be enough."

Linda approaches Vance and holds out a hand to him. After a short pause, Vance accepts Linda's hand, with her pulling him to his feet.

"Now, who's next?" Ryan asks, as Vance looks at Linda.

* * *

Not too much later, the students had returned to their rows, with them bow in front of Ryan, who returns their bows.

"Class dismissed," Ryan tells his students, before they start to scatter to gather their backpacks at the back of the room, when Ryan notices at the office is Tyler Steele waving at him. "Hi, dad."

Vance, after swiping his brow with a towel, notices Tyler and waves at him, "Hey, granddad!"

"Great to see you, Vance," Tyler waves back, as Ryan walks over.

"Granddad?" Linda asks, as she approaches Vance. "Does that means Mr. Steele is your father?"

"It does," Vance responds, before shoving his towel into a blue duffel bag.

"I hope you not sore about losing in our sparring match," Linda says.

"I just wondered how a newbie could be so… adequate," Vance states.

"Well, you're not the only one who trained all their life," Linda explains.

"If you were already training, then why join my dad's class?" Vance asks.

"Because your dad is one of the premiere karate instructor in Cross World City," Linda says. "I might've trained all my life, but I still got much to learn."

"I'll say, your crescent moon kick was kinda weak," Vance smirks.

"Maybe, but I still won," Linda says, as she walks past him.

At the same time, Ryan and Tyler step further into the office.

"I'm glad you could make it, dad," Ryan says.

"You know I always have time for you, Ryan," Tyler responds, before noticing Vance and Linda talking. "So how Vance doing?"

"Great, maybe too great," Ryan starts. "He been unchallenged for far too long, I'm afraid any defeat could be a huge bruise to his ego. And repeated defeats…"

"I'm sure Vance'll be fine, he is a Steele after all," Tyler tells him.

"That what I been telling him."

Ryan and Tyler turn to see at the entrance is Amy Steele, Ryan's wife.

"Amy, what're you doing here?" Ryan asks.

"Well, since its my day off at the Animal Shelter, I decided to do some grocery shopping for dinner," Amy approaches the two. "You welcomed to join of course, dad."

"Thanks, Amy, I would love to," Tyler responds.

Ryan then notices on the computer sitting on the desk in the corner a message that reads "VIDEO CALL - KAITLIN STAR".

"Look who's calling," Ryan says, as he approaches the computer and presses a button on the keyboard.

Suddenly appearing on the screen is a window showing Kaitlin Star, "About time you answer my call."

"Sorry about that," Ryan responds, as Tyler and Amy join him.

"It's okay," Kaitlin quickly says.

"So what our favorite roving reporter up to now?" Ryan asks.

"I actually just returned to Cross World City," Kaitlin starts. "But then Woody called and told me he has a 'wonderful ideeeea' about me going to the research lab to do a story on that strange meteor rock they are studying for Underground Voice Online."

"I heard about that meteor rock, it supposed to be emitting some strange electric signal," Tyler mentions.

"Woody's contact suggests it could be used as a new, clean energy source," Kaitlin explains.

"That sounds great, Kaitlin," Ryan says.

"Hey, Kaitlin, I'm cooking dinner for tonight, if you done before then you are welcomed to join us," Amy invites.

* * *

"Thanks, Amy, now I will definitely finish up before then," Kaitlin smiles, seating in her red car, while watching Ryan, Tyler and Amy on her laptop sitting in the passenger seat. "But I have to go now."

"Okay, Kaitlin, see you later," Ryan says.

"Later," Kaitlin presses a key on the laptop, causing the window to close, before she closes the laptop.

Kaitlin exits her car, which is parked at the bottom of a hill, with on top of the hill is the research lab building.

* * *

Shortly later, Kaitlin is walking with a female scientist through a lab, while holding up her smartphone, with her purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Thanks again for allowing me the chance to interview you, Ms. Nabas," Kaitlin says.

"Don't mention it, Ms. Star," Ms. Nabas starts. "I've always been a fan of your work, and love the chance to share this discovery with the world."

"Speaking of which," Kaitlin states.

"Of course, the reason why you came," Ms. Nabas says, leading Kaitlin around the corner, bringing her to a large pillar-like machine, with a clear screen in the center, showing a large meteor rock. "The discovery of a lifetime."

"Is it really giving off an electric signal?" Kaitlin asks.

"See for yourself," Ms. Nabas brings her attention to small screens above the clear screen, showing high reading marks. "The signal and energy the meteor rock is giving is stronger then any electromagnetic devices that had been designed on Earth."

"Incredible… but, Ms. Nabas, are you afraid of something like this falling into the wrong hands?" Kaitlin holds up her smartphone, which shows it is recording.

"Ms. Star, I can assure you, it will remain in the right hands," Ms. Nabas tells her.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion grabs the two's attentions.

"What that?!" Kaitlin asks.

"We can access the security feed from here," Ms. Nabas says, as she presses couple keys on a large monitor to the side of the room, when the screen shows a hole had blasted in the side of the building, before coming through the hole are several creatures wearing all black suits with gold heads, that has several cracks on them.

"Are those Skugs?" Kaitlin whispers, when suddenly, the screen shows Crims coming through the hole. "A monster?"

"What is this?" Ms. Nabas wonders.

"Hum, Ms. Nabas, you better go find someplace safe to hide," Kaitlin suggests, as she presses her smartphone's screen, stopping the recording.

"What about you, Ms. Star?"

"I will call the police," Kaitlin explains.

"But the lab jams all phone signals to prevent interference with our equipments," Ms. Nabas tells her.

"I-I will figure something out," Kaitlin says. "Now, please, find someplace safe."

"Okay, okay," Ms. Nabas says, before she rushes off.

Kaitlin watches Ms. Nabas disappears around a corner, before turns to face the meteor rock, "This must be what they after, okay, how do I… Oh, I know!"

Kaitlin turns back and starts to dig into her purse, before pulling out her red and white Video Transmitter, before start pressing the buttons on it, "Hopefully, my VT still works."

* * *

Back at Tao's Dojo, Vance and Amy are standing together between the dojo and office parts of the building.

"Well, I have to go now, take care, Vance," Amy says.

"Okay, bye, mom," Vance responds, as Amy walks away, with Vance then turns to see Linda practicing crescent moon kicks. After a short pause, Vance walks over to her, "Practicing crescent moon kicks?"

"You did said I need to work on mine," Linda says, before performing another crescent moon kick.

Vance looks to the side for a moment, before facing Linda, "About another sparring match?"

"Sparring, without Mr. Steele's supervision?" Linda asks.

"It's okay, I've spar all the time without my dad's supervision," Vance explains.

Linda thinks for a moment, before responding, "Okay, let's do it."

Vance nods before the two takes their positions couple feet apart, with Vance saying, "Okay, ready whether you are."

Linda nods, before she launches a roundhouse kick, which Vance blocks, before delivering his own kick, with Linda blocking it. But Vance launches another kick, with it barely touches Linda, as she manages to roll to the side. Linda then recover and perform a crescent moon kick, flipping Vance onto his back.

Vance looks up to see Linda standing over him, "Thanks, you helped me perfected my crescent moon kick."

"Don't mention it," Vance responds, clearly annoyed. Linda then helps Vance to his feet, when they notices J.B. entering the office. "Uncle J.B.?"

J.B. approaches Ryan and Tyler, as the two stand next to the desk.

"Oh, hey there, J.B., ready for our workout?" Ryan asks.

"You bet, between teaching classes and helping out at the lab, I haven't had the chance to do some proper exercise in awhile," J.B. says.

"How is Professor Hart doing, J.B.?" Tyler asks.

"Find, sir, although he does seem a bit out of it lately," J.B. explains. "Oh, and I almost forgot, he detected a security breach at a computer lab you worked at after Norway."

"That worrisome," Tyler says, as he crosses his arms.

"Why, dad?" Ryan asks.

"Well, I did some study into new discoveries in virtual reality there," Tyler says. "If such knowledge falls into the wrong hands…"

Suddenly a continuing beep coming from the desk interrupts Tyler.

Ryan turns to the desk, "Wait, is that…"

Ryan opens a desk drawer and pulls out a red and blue VT.

"The old VTs?" J.B. asks, as Ryan presses a button, causing Kaitlin's staticing image to appear on the VT's screen.

"Need help… break-in at research… Skugs are here…" Kaitlin tries to say, before the image is interrupted by constant static.

"Kaitlin, Kaitlin," Ryan says, keeps on pressing buttons on the VT, but nothing works. "We lost her." Ryan looks to Tyler and J.B. "But, did she said Skugs?"

"That can't be possible," J.B. says.

"I have learned a long time ago, that anything is possible," Tyler says.

"Either way, Kaitlin needs help," Ryan says, dropping the VT back into the drawer and closes it. "Let's go."

"Right," J.B. says, before he and Tyler start toward the exit.

Ryan starts to follow when he notices Vance and Linda watching, "Vance, lock up for me, okay."

"Sure thing, dad," Vance says, watching his father running out of the office.

"What was that about?" Linda asks. "And what was that thing they were using?"

"Don't know," Vance starts. "But it seem like Aunt Kaitlin is in trouble."

* * *

Back at the research lab, Kaitlin continues to press buttons on her VT, "Ryan, come in, are you there? Ryan?" She then lowers her VT and throws back her head. "Completely dead."

Kaitlin takes a step to the side to see running down the hall are a group of Skugs, each raised their large curved swords.

"And just to pile on the bad news," Kaitlin says, as she takes a fighting stance.

Kaitlin kicks away a charging Skug, before spin and back kicks another Skug. She then catches a Skug's sword between her hands, kick the Skug twice in the chest and flip it onto his back. Kaitlin then rolls away from a Skug's kick, followed by tripping the Skug onto the fallen Skug, causing both to evaporate.

Kaitlin flips back onto her feet into a fighting stance, "Is it strange that a part of me misses this?" She dodges another Skug's sword strike and back kicks it into another Skug, causing them to evaporate. She spins back around, "Yeah, thought so."

Kaitlin performs a roundhouse kick to keep a Skug before it manages to grab her, with Kaitlin falls back and throws the Skug over her. Kaitlin flips back and is on one knee, when someone kicked her in the shoulder, knocking her to the side.

Kaitlin looks to the side to see Ms. Nabas before her, "Ms. Nabas, what are you doing? We need to keep the Skugs away from the meteor rock."

"I told you, Ms. Star, the meteor rock will remains in the right hands. Grimlord's!" Ms. Nabas' eyes glow red before she transforms into Lasha.

"What?! No, it not possible!" Kaitlin says, before her arms are grabbed by two Skugs, who forces her to her feet.

"Trust me, former Trooper," Lasha gets closed to Kaitlin. "It is very possible."

* * *

Ryan and J.B. are parking their motorcycles next to Kaitlin's car, with Tyler seating behind Ryan. The three dismount and removes their helmets.

"There's Kaitlin's car," Ryan says, as he places his helmet on his motorcycle's handlebar.

J.B. points up at the research lab, "Look."

Ryan and Tyler follow his glance to see couple Skugs are pacing next to the research lab.

"Wait, are those Skugs?" Ryan asks.

"C'mon, we gotta find Kaitlin and secure the meteor rock," Tyler says.

"Right," Ryan agrees, before the three of them start up the hill.

Unaware to them, Vance pulls up on his motorcycle, with Linda riding behind him.

"This is a bad idea," Linda says.

"You didn't have to come," Vance looks over his shoulder slightly.

"What thoses?" Linda looks up to see the Skugs next to the research lab.

"I-I don't know," Vance admits.

Suddenly Ryan and J.B. jump through the air, with Ryan delivering a jump kick, and J.B. throwing both fists forward, knocking two Skugs against a wall. Then Tyler launches a roundhouse kick at a third Skug, missed, but manages a back kick, knocking the Skug into the two other, causing all three to evaporate.

"Okay, now what?" Ryan asks.

"I know this lab pretty well, I think I know where they would keep the meteor rock," Tyler says.

"Okay, dad, you get it, we'll find Kaitlin," Ryan suggests.

"Be careful, both of you," Tyler says.

"You too, dad," Ryan says, before his father rushes into the lab.

Vance and Linda walk up the hill, but hides behind a tree.

Ryan looks to his friend, "Let's go, J.B."

"Hold on, Ryan," J.B. grabs his friend's arm, then pulls out the small case, before opening it.

"Virtualizers?" Ryan asks, causing Vance and Linda look at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, Professor Hart and I just finished them today, he believed it would be good to have some new VR Trooper powers readied in case of an emergency," J.B. explains.

"Look like he were right," Ryan says, before he takes the Virtualizer with a blue crystal and looks at it in his hands.

"They worked just like our old ones," J.B. tells him.

"Right," Ryan looks away. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

Ryan holds up the Virtualizer, as electric surges around it, "We! Are! V! R!"

Electric surges around Ryan's head, before a mostly blue Trooper helmet appears around it.

VR Ryan, in a mostly blue Trooper armor, takes a fighting stance.

* * *

VR Ryan stands next to J.B., as Vance and Linda shares surprised expressions.

VR Ryan looks at himself, "Hey, my armor looked just like my old one."

"Your second armor were already extremely advanced, it just required some new enhancements," J.B. explains. "Unfortunately, Kaitlin and my old armors were too deteriorated, requiring entire new armors to be designed from scratch."

"I see, well, I definitely feel more powerful," VR Ryan says.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," J.B. tells his friend.

"Gotcha," VR Ryan says and starts to run into the lab. "The VR Troopers are back."

"VR Troopers?" Linda whispers, still behind the tree with Vance.

Vance turns to Linda, "I heard about them on some old news reports that were posted online, they were some superhero group, but they hadn't been seen for over twenty years."

"Until now," Linda adds.

"Yeah…" Vance turns back.

J.B. pulls out the Virtualizer with a silver crystal, "Now, my turn."

Suddenly a Skug's hand grabs J.B.'s wrist, causing him to drop the Virtualizer and case. J.B. sidekicks another Skug, as Vance and Linda notice.

"Uncle J.B.!" Vance calls out, as he comes out from behind the tree.

"Vance?" J.B. realizes, before he flips the first Skug onto its back. "Stay back!"

"I can help," Vance says, as he charges and kicks away another Skug.

Linda looks down for a moment, before she steps out from behind the tree, grabs a charging Skug's arm and flips it onto its back.

J.B. spin kicks a Skug, before noticing Vance and Linda, "Listen, knocked them into each other to destroy them!"

"Right," Vance nods his head, before he flips over a Skug's sword strike, back kicks the Skug, trips another Skug, he then jump and spin kicks a third Skug, knocking it into the second, causing the two to evaporate.

Linda performs couple flips, then jumps through the air, and launches a corkscrew kick into a Skug, knocking it down, before she catches two Skugs' attacking arms, spins around, and quickly flip them onto the knocked down Skug, causing all three to evaporate.

Two Skugs grab J.B. by the arms, "Hey!" J.B. tries to pull free, before another Skug approaches him, with J.B. kicks away the third Skug, but J.B. is still unable to pull free.

Vance flips a Skug onto is back and turns to see J.B. struggling with the two Skugs, before all three of them shifts into the ground, disappearing, "Uncle J.B.!"

Vance then notices the dropped Virtualizer and case, before he runs over and grabs the Virutalizer.

Linda back elbows a Skug, then back kicks it, before she notices Vance, "Vance, wait!"

Vance looks at the Virtualizer in his hand, "Now, what was that dad said. Right." He looks ahead. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

Vance holds up the Virtualizer, as electric surges around it, "We! Are! V! R!"

Electric surges around Vance's head, before a mostly silver Trooper helmet appears around it.

VR Vance, in a mostly silver Trooper armor, takes a fighting stance.

* * *

VR Vance looks at himself, "Incredible, I feel completely superpowered." He then notice the group of Skugs taking fighting stances. "Alright, let get virtual!"

VR Vance runs ahead, as Linda watches, looking slightly down.

* * *

Inside the research lab, VR Ryan runs up to Tyler, "Dad, are you okay? This place is filled to the brim with Skugs."

"I'm fine, son, but what worried me aren't the Skugs, but I hadn't seen Kaitlin or any of the lab's employees."

"Right…" VR Ryan looks around, before looking ahead. "Down there!"

Tyler and VR Ryan see down a hallway is Kaitlin, hers arms grabbed by two Skugs, in front of Lasha.

"Hold on, Kaitlin!" VR Ryan announces, before he and his dad start running.

"Ah, the cavalry arrived, but too late," Lasha says, noticing the two running toward them.

Kaitlin looks over her shoulder to see her friends, "Ryan! Tyler!"

Suddenly, Kaitlin and the Skugs shift into the ground, disappearing.

"Kaitlin!" VR Ryan yells out, as he and his dad are running.

"Look like I get to have some fun," Lasha says, as she holds up a rolled up whip. "Or not."

Suddenly, Crims step out in front of Lasha, before he strikes forward with his sword.

"What?!" VR Ryan yells, before he is strike, and knocked back.

"Ryan?!" Tyler knees next to his son.

"I'm okay, dad," VR Ryan says.

"How touching, I might tear up, if I'm programmed for such sympathy trivial," Crims mocks.

"I'll show you trivial," VR Ryan says, as he's about to get up.

"Ryan."

"It's okay, dad, just secure the meteor rock," VR Ryan says, as Tyler nods and moves to the side.

"You gonna want all the help you can get, Trooper," Crims says.

"All the help I need is right here," VR Ryan says, as he pulls out of his belt a long sword.

He then charge, with his sword collides with Crims' sword.

The screen door in front of the meteor rock opens, as Lasha starts to pull the meteor rock out, "Come to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the food market, Amy is in front of a fruit stand, as she holds up a melon, looking at it.

A police officer approaches her, "Excuse me, Mrs. Steele?"

Amy puts down the melon and turns to face the cop, "Is something wrong?"

"It about your husband, ma'am," the officer says.

"What? Did something happen to Ryan?" Amy panicking asks.

The officer grins, "Not yet."

The officer takes couple steps back, before he suddenly transforms into a Skug, then multiple so there are four Skugs.

Amy takes a fighting stance, before she blocks two Skugs' kicks, spins and back kicks a third Skug. She then grabs a Skug's sword striking arm and flips it onto the fallen Skug, causing the two to evaporate. But before Amy could do anything else, the remaining two Skugs grab Amy by the arms. Amy tries to break free, when suddenly all three shifts into the ground, disappearing.

* * *

VR Vance jumps through the air, kicking a Skug back, before he back kicks another Skug, throwing it into a spin and lands on the previous Skug, causing both to evaporate.

"Alright, who next?!" VR Vance announces.

"I am!"

VR Vance turns, only to get hit by a large sword, causing him to roll across the ground, before, on one knee, seen his attacker is Armozard, holding a large sword and a large shield.

"Whoa, did someone hit you with the ugly stick or what," VR Vance jokes.

"I am Armozard, my master assigned me with the mission to ensure this mission doesn't fail."

VR Vance stands up, "I got bad news for you, your mission, whatever it is, gonna fail, big time."

VR Vance charges Armozard, launching a kick which is blocked by his shield, before VR Vance grabs Armozard sword, with Armozard pulling him to the side, pushing him off and strikes him with the sword.

At the same time, Linda flips to the side, when she notices the case on the ground. She picks it up and sees the final Virtualizer inside. Linda then looks ahead to see Skugs watching her, with their swords at the ready.

"Diplomacy and mind power obvious not gonna work with you guys, so…" Linda pulls out the Virtualizer with the red crystal and looks ahead. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

Linda holds up the Virtualizer, as electric surges around it, "We! Are! V! R!"

Electric surges around Linda's head, before a mostly red Trooper helmet appears around it.

VR Linda, in a mostly red Trooper armor, takes a fighting stance.

* * *

VR Linda looks at her closed hands, "I don't believe this is actually happening." The Skugs start charging at her, with VR Linda grabs the first one and flips it to behind her. "Then again, I can believe this."

She then trips another Skug with a low leg sweep, before delivering a powerful punch, knocking a third Skug fall back.

* * *

Back inside the research lab, VR Ryan and Crims' swords keep on colliding, before they strike each other, follows by VR Ryan spins and strikes at Crims. But Crims appeared unharmed, before he throws a punch, knocking VR Ryan back.

At the same time, Lasha, with the meteor rock in her hands, turns away from the pillar-like machine, when Tyler steps out in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere with that," Tyler says.

"Nothing gonna stand in my master's way," Lasha tells him.

Tyler launches a roundhouse kick, but Lasha manages to slide under it. Then Lasha, on one knee with the meteor rock under one arm, slash out with her whip, which "grabs" onto Tyler's arm.

"Not even the great Tyler Steele," Lasha says.

VR Ryan's Laser Saber collides with Crims' sword, when he notices Lasha and Tyler, before the two shifts into the ground, disappearing, "Dad!"

"You should focus more on the battle at hand, Trooper," Crims warns, before he pushes up VR Ryan's sword and then strikes at him, forcing VR Ryan back.

* * *

VR Ryan is thrown through the air before he lands and rolls away from the research lab, when he notices VR Vance kicks at Armozard's shield, before he strikes with Armozard's sword.

"What?" VR Ryan reacts.

"I told you to focus on our battle!" Crims jumps at VR Ryan, forcing the Trooper to roll out of the way and spin kicks the monster.

VR Linda flips a Skug onto its back, before she roundhouse kicks another.

* * *

Back at Ziktor's warehouse, he is watching the fight on a computer screen, as VR Vance is knocked back by Armozard's sword.

"That enough, recall at once!" Ziktor commands.

* * *

Crims spins around so he stands next to Armozard, "Our master demand our return, but we will finish this fight later."

Suddenly, Crims and Armozard shifts into the ground, disappearing.

"No," VR Ryan silently says, as VR Vance approaches him.

"That was insane," VR Vance says.

"That voice… Vance?" VR Ryan realizes.

"Hum, yes dad, it's me," VR Vance responds.

VR Ryan then notice VR Linda as she approaches them, "And who you?"

"It's me, Mr. Steele, Linda."

VR Ryan nods his recognition.

"Dad, what's going on here?" VR Vance asks.

"My worst nightmare has been realized," VR Ryan turns to look at the distance. "Grimlord's back."


	2. Act II

Inside the warehouse hideout, Lasha, Crims, and Armozard are leading Tyler, Kaitlin, J.B., and Amy, with their wrists cuffs together, through the warehouse to several feet away from Ziktor and his setup.

Ziktor turns slightly to see his captives, "Ah, two former VR Troopers, a former Dark Heart, and a former Red Python, all in one place."

"Who are you?!" Tyler asks.

"Mhm, you have known me as both Karl Ziktor and as Grimlord," Ziktor explains, to his captives' shocked expression.

"I-It can't be…" J.B. says.

"It very much can, 'Professor' Reese," Ziktor mocking says. "Now, Lasha."

Lasha steps out in front of the captives, holding up the meteor rock, "It is here, master."

"Good… now, put it in place," Ziktor instructs.

"What you gonna do with the meteor rock?" Kaitlin asks, as Lasha approaches the machine in the center of Ziktor's setup.

"I will finally grasp onto my destiny," Ziktor says.

* * *

Ryan and Vance parks their motorcycles, with Linda behind Vance, outside the triangle-shaped mysterious doorway to Professor Hart's lab.

Vance removes his helmet, as Linda also removes her, "What is this, dad?"

"You'll see soon enough," Ryan says as he dismounts his motorcycle and seats his helmet on his bike's handlebar.

Vance and Linda then follow Ryan through the doorway, seemingly disappear as they pass.

* * *

The three enter the lab, with Vance and Linda look around, amazed by their surroundings.

"Ryan…" Professor Hart says.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but this is my son, Vance, and one of my students, Linda, I guess they're VR Troopers now," Ryan tells him.

"Dad, what is this place?"

"Vance, Linda, this is Professor Horatio Hart, he used to work with your grandfather and together they build the original VR Troopers armors and powers," Ryan explains.

"It's, hum, a pleasure, sir," Linda says.

"The pleasure is all m-mine… Linda…" Professor Hart says, as his image frizzles.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"I'm afraid my time… is near its end…" Professor Hart frizzles more.

"I don't understand, is he a computer program of some kind?" Vance asks.

"No, Vance, Professor Hart was very human, until Grimlord severely injured him, and to save his life, your grandfather transferred his mind into the lab's computers," Ryan explains.

"Unfortunately, it is proving to be a temporary fix for me, and my condition is… deteriorating…" Professor Hart adds.

"Professor, why didn't you told us, we could've been working on a way to help you," Ryan says.

"There would be no point," Professor Hart starts, with his image frizzles. "I searched for a way... and the material and technology doesn't exist in this world… So instead, I asked J.B. to aid me in creating new VR Trooper powers. In that way… I can assure our reality… and my friends, will be well protected…"

"Professor…" Ryan says.

"But now we must focus on why you came," Professor Hart tells him.

"Right, well, J.B., Kaitlin, and my father were taken by new monsters, and they talked about a master, so I'm afraid…" Ryan explains.

"I share your fears… Grimlord is back…" Professor Hart's image frizzles more.

"Who Grimlord?" Vance asks.

"It a long story," Ryan says.

"Ryan, you get our young friends catch up, I will scan both our reality and virtual reality for our lost friends," Professor Hart instructs.

"Okay," Ryan turns to face Vance and Linda. "It all began... when your grandfather disappeared…"

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the captives stand line up, with Armozard and Crims watching them, as Ziktor and Lasha stand at the machine.

Amy leans slightly to Tyler, "Does anyone know how Ryan is doing?"

"He'll be fine, and I'm sure he will find us soon," Tyler whispers back.

"Quiet, captives!" Crims commands.

Ziktor turns slightly, "Let them talk among themselves. It will do them no good, and it will allow them some last words."

"Yes, master," Crims responds, as Ziktor returns his attention to the machine and the meteor rock, wired to it.

"What can he do with that rock?" Amy asks.

"Just thinking about it terrifies me," Tyler responds. "It could unleash an evil that only nightmares could imagine."

* * *

In the lab, Ryan continues his story to Vance and Linda, "And then the Dark Fortress were destroyed. We stand ready for months, but there were no sign of Grimlord. Anywhere in our reality or in virtual reality."

"So this Grimlord just been sitting around for the past twenty plus years?" Linda asks.

"If I know anything about Grimlord, he hadn't just been 'sitting around', he most likely had been planning and plotting," Ryan explains. "For this exact moment."

"I-I'm sorry… but I can't seem to be able to detect any of them…" Professor Hart says, his image frizzling. "Either Grimlord are shielding them from detection… or my condition is weakening too much."

"It okay, Professor, w-we'll think of something else," Ryan says.

"Although, during my search, something did cross my attention," Professor Hart starts. "The computer lab last night wasn't the only location… where there was a security breach. Facilities throughout Cross World City was breached… with the only thing taken… been data."

Linda looks down for a moment, before she notices the computer on the desk, "Is this computer connected to the internet?"

"Is this really the time to go surfing on the information superhighway?" Vance joking asks.

"I just thought we could find some kind of connection between all of the places that were breached," Linda explains.

"Good idea, go ahead," Ryan tells her.

Linda goes to sit at the desk.

"You can access the lab's data, including all of the locations," Professor Hart explains.

"Understand," Linda starts typing at the computer.

"You're a genius at computers too?" Vance ask.

"I do get top grades in the computer sciences," Linda says, without stop typing.

"Of course you do," Vance comments.

"Vance…" Ryan starts.

"It's okay, Mr. Steele, I'm used to it… huh…" Linda says.

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"Well, I could only find one thing all of the facilities had in common," Linda starts, before looking away to face her friends. "They were all once owned by a Ziktor Industries."

"Ziktor?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, why?" Linda asks.

"Hum, Ziktor Industries was a company that shown repeatedly it doesn't care about the environment or people's happiness, and it was owned by Karl Ziktor," Ryan explains.

"What happened to it?" Vance asks.

"Well, Karl Ziktor just disappeared, in fact, every employee of Ziktor Industries disappeared," Ryan starts. "The police and FBI investigate it for months, but they couldn't find anyone, or what happened to them. Eventually the company collapsed, and it were sold off piecemeal. In fact, all of this started shortly after our… final battle…" Ryan immediately looks up at Professor Hart. "Professor, could it be…?"

"I'm afraid so, Ryan," Professor Hart responds. "Karl Ziktor and Grimlord are one and the same."

"I don't believe we never realized it before…" Ryan says. "If we had…"

"You can't kick yourself about it, dad," Vance says.

"Vance's right, besides, what matters is what's happening now," Linda adds.

"You both right," Ryan says to them. "Now, if Grimlord, Ziktor, is stealing data from facilities he owned… then he must be working to set himself back up, making a full return." Ryan turns to Linda. "Linda, is there any other facilities owned by Ziktor Industries that wasn't hit?"

Linda types at the computer again, "No, just… wait, there's a warehouse, and look!" Linda gets up from the desk, as one of the screens on the wall shows a map of couple city blocks, with a large red dot surrounding a building.

"What's that?" Vance asks.

"That warehouse is amassing a large energy off the city's power grid," Linda says. "And from what I can tell, it is only growing in power."

"That must be it," Ryan says, before he turns toward the lab's entrance.

"Alright, let's get them back," Vance says.

Ryan turns and holds out a hand before Vance and Linda could follow, "Wait, you two not going."

"But dad…" Vance starts.

"No, Vance," Ryan interrupts. "Everytime I fought Grimlord personally I almost didn't make it, and you two are too inexperienced to handle him. Don't worry, I'll get everyone back."

Ryan spins, as the lab's door opens, with Ryan leaving and the door closes behind him.

Vance looks down for a moment before looks back at the entrance, "Good luck, dad."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the scene appears similar to before, as Ryan slowly sneaks in from the back of the warehouse and hides behind couple boxes.

"Amy, she here too?" Ryan whispers to himself.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Kaitlin says.

"Just one thing," Ziktor responds, without looking away from the machine.

"You already have this Despera stand-in at the research lab," Kaitlin says, as Lasha glances at her. "So why made such a show at stealing the meteor rock?"

"Simple," Ziktor turns to face Kaitlin. "I knew making 'such a show' will lure out all my enemies. I'm just short one."

Armozard turns to face Ziktor, "Master…"

"I know," Ziktor interrupts. "You can come out, Ryan Steele."

At that instant, Ryan steps out of the boxes, as Tyler and the others turn to face him.

"It's over, Ziktor, I know it's you," Ryan says.

"Congratulations, you finally made the connection, not that it matters," Ziktor says, before shortly turns to show the meteor rock is wired to the machine it seats on. "For soon, Karl Ziktor will be no more."

"No more?" Ryan asks.

"I have collected every piece of virtual reality data I ever possessed and now its connected to this meteor rock, the final key to my ultimate power," Ziktor says as he slowly approaches the meteor rock.

"Ziktor don't! The meteor rock possesses too much power!" Tyler warns.

"I told you, Karl Ziktor is no more!" Ziktor reaches out his hand to the meteor rock.

"Stop!" Ryan starts to run toward the group.

Ziktor places his hand on the rock, with electric surges around the rock. "Forces of darkness, empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

The electric surges around Ziktor's body, as it shoots off and hits the ground and computer banks, creating explosions that keep everyone else back, with Ryan stopping, and then one of the computer banks knocked over as the explosions continue, until the entire spot is covered in smoke.

As the smoke slowly dissipates, Grimlord is revealed, now in gold and black armor, with a gold helmet completely covers his head.

Grimlord slowly turns around with his arms spread to face everyone, "I am now, and forever, Grimlord!"

"New paint job, same end result," Ryan says, before looking straight ahead. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

"We! Are! V! R!"

* * *

Grimlord watches as VR Ryan takes a fighting stance, "And new adjustments to old tech won't save you, Steele, now, take care of him!"

"Yes, master," Crims says, before he, Armozard, and Lasha stands next to each other and then charges their enemy.

VR Ryan deflects Crims' sword strike, before he kicks Armozard, who blocks with his shield and pushes VR Ryan back. VR Ryan rolls away, but his arm is then "grabbed" by Lasha's whip, before Crims strikes him with his sword, then is strike by Armozard's sword. Follows by Lasha kicks VR Ryan in the chest, knocking him back.

"Ryan!" Tyler calls out, as he and the others are watching, helpless.

* * *

Back at the lab, Linda is sitting at the desk, tabbing the desk surface, while Vance leans against the long table, watching her. Then Vance walks over to Linda.

"Linda, I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Vance apologizes.

"It's okay, like I said 'I'm used to it,'" Linda responds.

"Well, you shouldn't," Vance says.

Linda looks up at Vance, smiling, before continuing, "I guess, I always feel this great pressure to be perfect at everything I do. That's why after your comment on my crescent moon kick, I continue to practice it."

"You parents pressured you to be perfect, huh?" Vance asks.

"No, they're great, as long as I do my best and is happy, they're proud," Linda explains. "No, the pressure I feel to be perfect comes from me. I-I feel like, to be the best version of myself possible, I must be perfect. As well as, to do what I want to do with my life."

"And what that?" Vance asks.

"To be able to help people," Linda answers.

"Sound like a perfect ambition," Vance says, causing Linda to smile again.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off in the lab, causing Linda to stand up, "What's that?"

"R-Ryan appeared to be in trouble…" Professor Hart explains.

Then the screen next to Professor Hart's starts to show VR Ryan flipped onto his back outside the warehouse, before Crims, Armozard, and Lasha stand before him, as VR Ryan tries to return to his feet.

"Is that all you Three Stooges got?" VR Ryan joking asks.

"We just got started, Trooper," Crims says.

"Once we're done, you'll barely qualified as a paper weight," Lasha threats.

"Dad in trouble," Vance says, before looks over to Linda. "We need to help him."

"Of course…" Linda says, then looks over to Professor Hart. "Would you stop us, Professor?"

"Even when I was at full power… I don't have that ability," Professor Hart tells them, frizzling. "But I do advise you to be cautious… your armor is powerful, but not invulnerable… if you received too much damage, you could be rendered powerless and be destroyed."

"We understand, Professor," Linda says.

"We will be careful and rescue everyone," Vance says, before he looks straight ahead. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

"We! Are! V! R!"

* * *

Back outside the warehouse, VR Ryan is strike by Crims' sword, and then Armozard's sword, knocking him back, before Lasha snaps her whip at him, creating a surge of electric around VR Ryan, forces him into a spin and onto the ground. The monsters stand side by side.

"This is my kind of odds, three against one," Crims says.

"About we even the playing field?"

The monsters look up to see VR Vance and VR Linda flipping toward them, throwing out their fists, knocking the three monsters onto their backs.

VR Vance and VR Linda land next to VR Ryan, before VR Vance helps his father to his feet.

"I told you to wait at the lab," VR Ryan says.

"You can ground me later, right now we need to save granddad and the others," VR Vance says.

"Right," VR Ryan says, as the three VR Troopers stand side to side. "Summon your weapons."

"Right!" VR Vance and VR Linda yell, as all three Troopers pull out of their belts their swords.

The Troopers then run ahead, striking with their swords.

* * *

In an instant, Crims, Armozard, and Lasha are knocked back into the warehouse, with the VR Troopers behind them.

VR Vance then notices the captives, "Mom!"

"Vance?" Amy realizes.

"Such a touching reunion, but I don't have time for such a triviality," Grimlord says, as his three monsters return to his side.

"You'll have time for this!" VR Vance yells before he runs ahead with his sword.

"Vance, wait!" VR Ryan calls out.

Grimlord holds down a hand, as a large golden sword appears in it, before he raises it, "Fool!" Grimlord strikes with his sword, hitting VR Vance, knocking him back toward the other two VR Troopers.

"Vance!" VR Ryan yells, as he and VR Linda approaches the fallen Trooper.

"Enough of this, we will continue this matter later," Grimlord says, before he forces up his free hand. "Now, to the Virtual Station!"

Energy starts to surround Grimlord, his monsters, and captives, before the energy shoots up as everyone disappears in the whirling mass of energy.

"NO!" VR Ryan calls out, as the VR Troopers look at the empty area.

VR Vance returns to his feet, "They… gone…"


	3. Act III

Electric temporary runs around the Virtual Station, a massive ship floating in virtual reality space.

* * *

Inside the Virtual Station's command room, Grimlord stands in front of a large control console, with his monsters and captives in front of him.

"Welcome to my Virtual Station," Grimlord starts. "The standing grounds for my ultimate invasion."

"When will you learn, you will never be able to invade our reality," J.B. tells him.

"Except I'm not just after 'your' reality anymore," Grimlord says. "Further study of the Box of Isis that originally gave me my power opened my eyes to the multiversal of realities that existed." Grimlord motions his hand to the control console, with several floating screens appeared over it, with one showing the meteor rock on the machine and wires connecting to the walls of the room it is in. "And then there this meteor rock. Which, when it fell, collided with the reality barrier. Not the one that separated this reality with virtual reality, but this reality, this dimension, with another."

"It collided with a reality barrier?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, gifted the rock with massive amount of energies," Grimlord presses a button on the console. "Allowing me to recreate my virtual powers, as well as creating my own army."

A large eye-like object position over the console shoots out a beam, which hits the floor, as Grimlord continues, "No more must I rely on the incompeliances of Colonel Icebot and Oraclon. I can now create my own warriors!"

From the spot the beam hit, and appears out of energy is a red monster resembling a squid, with tentacles coming out of his back.

"First, is Tentacruel," Grimlord says, before he presses another button, causing the eye-like object to shoots out another beam. "And from data I had collected on the VR Troopers over the years, I created…"

Appears out of energy is a gold armored VR Trooper.

"The Gold Trooper," Grimlord finishes.

"We are here to serve," Gold Trooper says, bowing slightly.

"Tell us what to do and we will complete any missions," Tentacruel adds.

"Excellent," Grimlord begins. "Armozard, take Gold Trooper and Tentacruel with you to retrieve the last invention made by Strickland. The Neutra Realigner."

"Master, I'm more than capable of completing such a simple mission," Armozard claims.

"I will leave nothing to chance, not when I'm this close to victory," Grimlord says. "Now, go, all three of you!"

"As you wish," Armozard, Gold Trooper, and Tentacruel says, before they shift into the ground, disappearing.

"Whatever you have in mind, it will not work!" Tyler tells him.

"That right, Ryan and the others will stop you!" Kaitlin adds.

"Ryan Steele might have a chance, but the others, don't make me laugh," Grimlord tells them. "Now, Crims, take the prisoners to the holding cell."

"Yes, master," Crims responds, before leading the captives out of the command room.

"As for you, Lasha," Grimlord starts. "I have a special mission for you."

* * *

Back at the lab, the untransformed VR Troopers had returned.

Vance seats on the large table, "Dad… I'm sorry, I was too reckless before."

"None of what happened was your fault, Vance," Ryan tells him. "Grimlord was going to escape with everyone, but I am proud of you two."

"You are, Mr. Steele?" Linda asks.

"Outside class, feel free to call me Ryan."

"Right, Mr. Steele, hum, Ryan," Linda responds.

Ryan chuckles, "And yes, I am proud, you both were very brave coming to my help, and I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I was the one who were reckless, forgetting my friends and I were inexperienced when we got started."

"But how you managed through it?" Vance asks. "That was only my second battle, and I already feel overwhelmed. I mean, I wanted to stop this Grimlord guy, but I also want to save everyone, and now they have mom too, I just don't know…"

"You just have to remember you are not alone," Ryan starts. "You are a part of a team, but when you are alone, you just have to focus."

"Focus?" Vance asks.

"Yes, like I said before, studying karate helps strengthen one's mind," Ryan tells him. "You must keep a strong mind, and focus on the problem at hand."

"A strong mind…" Vance says to himself.

"That right, and as for your mother and the others, we will rescue them." Ryan looks to Professor Hart. "Professor, can you locked in on Grimlord's new base of operations."

"My condition worsening so much… I'm afraid it will take… too long…" Professor Hart explains, as his image frizzles.

"That's okay, Professor, I might be able to find it," Linda says as she walks over to the desk and starts typing. "I'm not getting anything on any bases, but there seem to be some monsters appearing in virtual reality. At some rundown building."

"Must be one of Grimlord's old facilities, abandoned after we foiled one of his plots," Ryan guesses.

"Okay, but what some monsters would want with it?" Vance asks, getting off the table.

"There's only one way to find out. Ready?" Ryan asks them.

"I am," Linda says, as she gets up from the desk.

"You know I am," Vance adds.

"In that case," Ryan looks ahead. "Trooper Transform!"

* * *

"We! Are! V! R!"

* * *

A box is thrown onto the ground of a nearly empty building, as Tentacruel stands above, "Argh! Where is it? I'm already grew tired of this searching."

Armozard stands in front of a stack of boxes, with the top one opened, "How can you be so impatient, you were just created five minutes ago."

Gold Trooper steps up behind Armozard, "Perhaps he was overcooked."

"So the gold plated copy has jokes," Tentacruel says.

"Who you call a copy, you oversized plate of sashimi," Gold Trooper counters.

"Will you two knock it off?! We got to find the Neutra Realigner before any VR Troopers show up," Armozard tells them.

"Guess what?" VR Ryan asks, as he, VR Vance, and VR Linda enter the building. "You're too late."

"The VR Troopers!" Armozard says, as he and the other two monsters stand side by side. "You will not interfere in our master's plans."

"I been interfering in your master's plans for years, and today is no different," VR Ryan says.

"We were made to destroy you, and we will not fail," Gold Trooper says.

"You were made to fail, now let's get virtual!" VR Vance calls.

"Are you trying to make that a thing?" VR Linda asks.

"Enough! Destroy them!" Armozard commands, as Gold Trooper and Tentacruel charge.

"Remember your training, Troopers," VR Ryan instructs.

* * *

In the holding cell aboard the Virtual Station, Tyler, J.B., Kaitlin, and Amy are surrounded by bars pulsing with energy.

"Is it possible?" Amy asks. "A 'multiverse' of dimensions and realities."

"There is a field of study into the matter," J.B. starts. "Not to mention we been to other dimensions, like the Isis Dimension, and dealt with beings from other dimensions, like Knighttime."

"For years, Grimlord wanted to counter our reality, and now he wants all realities?" Kaitlin asks.

"I'm afraid Grimlord won't quit until he had conquered everything in sight," Tyler says.

* * *

VR Ryan, VR Vance, Tentacruel, and Armozard jump out of the building and land in a desert landscape.

VR Vance returns to his feet and launches a roundhouse kick, with Armozard's shield blocks it, before he strikes the Trooper. VR Vance then deflects another sword strike, before punches Armozard's chest. He then dodges a sword strike.

VR Ryan punches Tentacruel twice in the chest, before dodges under an arm swipe and back kicks him in the back. Tentacruel rolls away from the attack, spins and fires blasts from his eyes, forcing VR Ryan to roll from the way, before he is then blasted.

* * *

Back inside the building, Gold Trooper dodges VR Linda's spin kicks, before he spins and kick at VR Linda, knocking her back and onto a knee.

Gold Trooper then tries a crescent moon kick, but VR Linda holds up her arms, blocking it, "Your crescent moon kick needs work."

VR Linda pushes Gold Trooper back, before she jumps up, spins in midair and kicks Gold Trooper, forcing him back couple steps.

VR Linda stands back up, "You should train more."

"I have been programmed for perfection, I can't be defeated," Gold Trooper claims.

VR Linda pulls out a sword from her belt, before the blade is energized, "Too much is at stake for me to lose to you."

Gold Trooper pulls out a sword from his belt, before the blade is energized, "Too bad you don't have a chance at beating me."

The two charge at each other, as they strike each other, before turning and exchanging more sword strikes. Then VR Linda blocks Gold Trooper's sword, knock it away and deliver couple punches to Gold Trooper's chest.

Gold Trooper is knocked back couple steps, "That tickles."

"See how this feels," VR Linda jumps up and performs a scissor kick on Gold Trooper, forcing him into a spin and rolls across the ground.

Gold Trooper returns to his feet and holds up a gold blaster, "Gold Destroyer!"

Gold Trooper fires couple shots, with VR Linda deflects each shot with her sword, creating huge explosions behind her. She then charges ahead, with Gold Trooper uses his blaster to block a sword strike before forcing her to dodge his sword strike, with both opponents then spin away.

VR Linda then pulls her blaster out of its hostler, "VR Laser Ray!"

Both of them aim their blasters before start running to the side, jump and trade blaster fire in midair, causing explosions around them. Upon landing, VR Linda spins around and fires another shot, blasting Gold Trooper's blaster out of his hand. She then jumps at him, with her sword in a reverse grip, and misses a strike, before both tries a sword strike follows by VR Linda strikes Gold Trooper couple times on the chest.

Gold Trooper tries another sword strike, but VR Linda manages to strike him first, forcing him to drop his sword.

"You'll pay for that!" Gold Trooper yells, before trying to throw a punch, which VR Linda blocks and blasts him at his chest, sending Gold Trooper flying backward.

"Put it on my bill," VR Linda says, as she holds back her energized sword. "VR Laser Sword Command Now!" She delivers a large diagonal sword slash, which flies toward Gold Trooper, hitting him. VR Linda spins around as electric runs around Gold Trooper before he is consumed in a large explosion. "How that for perfection?"

On the other side of the room, a helmet with wires and buttons on it had fallen out of a box, when it is picked up by Lasha.

Lasha smiles, "Just as my master ordered."

VR Linda runs to the side and sees Lasha, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Doing my master's bidings, and signal your end," Lasha says, before shifts through the ground, disappearing.

* * *

VR Ryan blocks an arm swipe from Tentacruel.

"Let's go for a trip," VR Ryan grabs Tentacruel and jumps off a cliff, landing hard on the ground, breaking up some of the ground. VR Ryan rolls away, as Tentacruel starts to return to his feet.

Tentacruel fires blasts from his eyes, with VR Ryan jumps up and flips over the explosion, then rolls pass another explosion.

VR Ryan then flips pass another explosion as his hand is glowing, "Laser Fist Command!" He punches Tentacruel in the chest, sending him flying backwards. VR Ryan lands and pulls out his blaster out of its hostler. "VR Laser Ray!"

Tentacruel returns to his feet and holds up a lance, "You can't throw me around like a ragdoll!"

Tentacruel starts fires energy blasts from his lance, as VR Ryan jumps to the side and return fire with his blaster. Upon landing, VR Ryan fires another blast, blasting Tentacruel as explosions go off around him.

Tentacruel fires more blasts from his lance, as he VR Ryan jumps toward him, performing a corkscrew kick, "Internal Gyro Command!"

The kick knocks Tentacruel back couple steps, before he looks up.

VR Ryan had jumped high up, pulling his sword out of his belt, before he runs his free hand across the blade, energizing it, "VR Laser Saber Command Now!"

VR Ryan flies down at Tentacruel and strikes at him. He then turns around and performs a sideway strike, sending a large sword slash, "See ya'!"

The sword slash flies through the air, and hits Tentacruel. VR Ryan spins around.

"Is something cooking?!" red electric runs around Tentacruel's body, before he falls down in a large explosion.

VR Ryan holds his sword to the side, "It's good to be back."

VR Vance jumps high as a huge explosion goes off behind him, and punches Armozard in chest upon landing, before performing a roundhouse kick. VR Vance then punch him in the abdomen, followed by another punch to the chest, which send Armozard into a temporary spin.

"You are really making me mad," Armozard brings his sword to his shield, before firing a green energy blast.

An explosion goes off behind VR Vance, as he rolls to the side. Armozard fires another blast, as an another explosion goes off and VR Vance spins to the side. Armozard fires one more blast, with VR Vance charging as an explosion goes off behind him.

"Just fall!" Armozard delivers a sideways slash with his sword.

"Better idea!" VR Vance jumps up as an energy blast flies pass him, causing a huge explosion, with VR Vance flying toward Armozard, kicks him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. "You fall!"

Armozard falls hard on the ground, dropping his shield.

VR Vance lands on the ground before he pulls his sword out of his belt, "Now to cut through your armor!"

Armozard had returned to his feet, when VR Vance runs up and strikes him. VR Vance then blocks a sword strike with his own sword, before performing a sword strike and then another, followed by a third strike.

"Say goodbye, Armozard," VR Vance holds his sword across, before running his free hand across the blade, energizing it. "VR Laser Blade Command Now!"

"I must win, for my master!" Armozard yells.

"Grimlord's next!" VR Vance yells, before sending off a sideway sword slash, follows by a dialongal sword slash.

Both sword slashes combine in midair before flies toward Armozard and hits him. VR Vance turns around.

"My master will be... triumph!" red electric runs across Armozard's body, before he falls back in a large explosion.

VR Vance goes into a relaxed position, "Not if we can help it."

VR Linda approaches VR Ryan and VR Vance, "We have a problem, that Lasha stole a piece of equipment."

"Must be what the others came here for," VR Ryan realizes.

"So now what?" VR Vance asks.

"Troopers," Professor Hart's voice is heard over the VR Troopers' build-in communicators.

"Professor Hart, are you feeling better?" VR Ryan asks.

"I'm afraid not… but I did managed to pinpoint… Grimlord's Virtual Station…" Professor Hart says. "It located high in Virtual Reality space."

"Good, then we just take the VR Skybase…" VR Ryan starts.

"I'm afraid, J.B. didn't have a chance to finish work on a rebuild Skybase," Professor Hart says. "But he did designed the VR Drago-Saucer to be used with Vance's powers."

"Perfect, go on, Vance," VR Ryan says.

"Right," VR Vance takes a step forward, before he raises his hand. "VR Drago-Saucer Command Now!"

* * *

In outer space, there's a massive space saucer, with a large blue vehicle, another saucer, connected to the bottom. The blue saucer disconnects, splits open in the middle, before two large pieces are pulled out. A long tail at the back, and a large dragon head and neck a the front, with the midsection then reconnects. The VR Drago-Saucer roars, as blue electric cracks behind it.

* * *

"That's incredible," VR Linda says.

"Definitely," VR Vance agrees, before he looks to VR Ryan. "Now what, dad?"

"Okay, son, Linda and I will enter Drago-Saucer's cargo bay, you take the lead," VR Ryan tells his son.

"Me, dad?" VR Vance says.

"Yes, Vance, I know you can do this," VR Ryan tells him.

"I will not let you down, dad," VR Vance says, before he turns away. "Let get virtual!"

He jumps up high, with the other VR Troopers watching.

"He really is trying to make that a thing," VR Linda jokes.

"Let's go!" VR Ryan instructs, before he and VR Linda jump up high.

* * *

Onboard the Virtual Station's command room, Grimlord watches a screen which shows Lasha.

"Good job on retrieving the Neutra Realigner," Grimlord says.

"I live to please, my master," Lasha says, before the screen disappears.

"Then carry on," Grimlord orders.

Then several more screens appear before Grimlord, "Ah, the dozens of dozens dimensions and realities I've discovered, and with more to find. Each worlds with their own people, own creatures, own… argh, defenders." He then notices a particular screen. "Mhm, what's a Power Ran…"

Suddenly an alarm goes off, when a screen appears in front of Grimlord showing the VR Drago-Saucer flying through space.

"The VR Troopers are coming…" Grimlord says, clenching a fist. "Launch the Quantum Flyers!

* * *

VR Vance is standing on the Drago-Saucer's head, "Here come the welcome committee."

Dozens of dozens triangle-shaped ships, Quantum Flyers, are flying through space, with some start firing lasers.

"Return fire!" VR Vance yells.

Drago-Saucer starts shooting lasers out of its eyes, and energy bolts from its hands. Drago-Saucer flies through space with Quantum Flyers exploding, as Drago-Saucer continues to fire lasers.

VR Vance dodges couple blaster fire, "Whoa, a little close."

Drago-Saucer fires energy bolts from its hands, with couple Quantum Flyers exploding, before Drago-Saucer starts firing lasers from its eyes.

Quantum Flyers are firing, as Drago-Saucer flies around, dodging the blaster fire, with explosions going off around it.

VR Vance sees three Quantum Flyers fly pass him, "They try to surround us. Spin attack, now!"

Drago-Saucer spins, whipping three Quantum Flyers with its tail, destroying them.

"Let's push on the pressure!" VR Vance instructs.

Drago-Saucer flies ahead, slamming its claws on three Quantum Flyers, causing them to explode.

Dozens and dozens more Quantum Flyers fire ahead.

"Let's wrap this up," VR Vance presses his fists together, before punching the sky and stretch out his hand. "VR Dragon Fire Command Now!"

A large fire blast shoots out of Drago-Saucer's mouth, as it turns its head, blasting all of the Quantum Flyers.

Drago-Saucer then flies ahead and turns toward the Virtual Station, with VR Vance calling out, "Now for Grimlord!"

* * *

Drago-Saucer's head blasts through a wall of the Virtual Station, before VR Vance jumps off it.

VR Ryan and VR Linda run up to VR Vance.

"Good work, Vance," VR Ryan says.

"Thanks, dad, but where we go from here?" VR Vance asks.

VR Ryan looks to the side, "I already scanned this place, it look like everyone is this way. Let's go."

The VR Troopers start running down a long hallway, before they turn a corner to see the captives, with their backs to the Troopers, and Tyler wearing the helmet, with Crims and Lasha standing in front of them.

"Crims, Lasha, get away from them!" VR Ryan yells.

Lasha removes the helmet from Tyler, as all four captives turn around, with their eyes red, "No need, your friends have been given an attitude adjustment."

"Oh no," VR Ryan says, just before the captives charge.

Amy performs several spin kicks, with VR Vance backing up to avoid them, "Stop this, mom! I don't want to hurt you!" He then catches Amy's leg and pushes her back.

VR Linda falls onto her back to avoid Kaitlin's kick, then flips onto her feet only to be kicked by J.B., follows by Kaitlin kicks her in the side.

VR Ryan catches Tyler's punch, before Tyler back elbows him, spins him around and kicks VR Ryan, forcing him onto his feet, "This is the last thing I need today, Dark Heart flashbacks."

Crims crosses his arms, "Mhmm."

"Something wrong, Crims?" Lasha asks.

"I much prefer to destroy the Troopers myself," Crims explains.

"This is our master's desire," Lasha starts. "Besides, this is fun, just sit back and let the Neutra Realigner do its work."

VR Linda manages to grab J.B.'s shoulders from behind, "Wait, a Neutra Realigner?"

VR Linda then pushes J.B. into Kaitlin, before kicking him in the back, as VR Vance flips to the side, next to her.

"I know how to fix this, but I'll need the Neutra Realigner," VR Linda says.

VR Vance sees the device in Lasha's hands, "That thing, huh." He runs ahead. "On it."

VR Linda blocks an arm swipe from Amy, as she sidekicks Kaitlin.

Lasha and Crims watches as VR Vance flips repeatedly toward them.

"What is this?!" Crims says.

VR Vance then flips over Lasha and Crims, before he kicks Lasha in the back, causing her to throw the device high into the air, "One Neutra Realigner, air delivered!"

VR Linda performs a kick to keep back Amy, J.B., and Kaitlin, before turns and grabs the helmet as it falls.

VR Linda then rolls to the side, as she starts to press buttons and rearrange the wires, "Just need to reverse the polaris, and amp the wavelength…"

Crims swings his sword, with VR Vance flips over the attack, before the Trooper back kicks the monster.

VR Linda presses another button on the helmet, "Okay, done. Get everybody closes."

VR Ryan spins around Tyler, "You heard her, dad." He then kicks Tyler, knocking him into Amy, J.B., and Kaitlin.

"Hopefully this works," VR Linda holds up the helmet, as waves of energy shoots out, with the four captives holding their heads, before one by one their eyes return to normal.

"Everyone okay?" VR Vance asks.

"I think so," Kaitlin responds, rubbing her head.

"Although I'm tired of being controlled," Amy says.

"Agreed," Tyler adds.

"That won't be a problem anymore," VR Linda says, before she throws the helmet down on the ground, smashing it.

* * *

Grimlord watches the scene on a floating screen, "NO! The Neutra Realigner is supposed to allow me to control the inhabitants of every world I go to." Grimlord breathes heavily, as he calms himself down. "Nonetheless, I guess I just have to conquer worlds the old way, by destroying anyone who refused to bow down to me."

He then press a button on the console.

* * *

The VR Troopers stand with the former captives, when they hear a loud noise.

"What's that?" VR Vance asks.

"It must be Grimlord, he's planning on invading other dimensions," Tyler says.

"We need to shutdown this place's center core," J.B. says.

"You not stopping anything," Crims says, as he and Lasha charges.

"Yes, we are," VR Ryan pulls his blaster out and fires, which Crims blocks with his sword, deflecting the shot to the ceiling.

VR Vance then flips to the side and kicks Crims, unaware that the ceiling is cracking. Then VR Vance grabs Crims' sword, turns around, when they look up and see the ceiling collapse. VR Vance flips away, with the sword, as the ceiling comes down, separating VR Vance and the dropped sword from everyone else.

"Vance!" Amy calls out.

"Vance'll be okay," VR Ryan holsters his blaster. "You all go and shutdown the core, we'll handle this."

"Right, good luck," Tyler says, before he, Amy, J.B., and Kaitlin run down the hall.

"That was pointless," Lasha holds up her whip. "Once we destroy you two, we'll destroy them next."

On the other side of the collapse ceiling, VR Vance looks around it.

"There is no way to get through, not without risk tearing down more of the ceiling," VR Vance says to himself, before he looks to the side at the long hallway. "If I can stop Grimlord, then all of this will end." He starts running down the hallway.

* * *

Tyler, Amy, J.B., and Kaitlin enter a large room, with the center of the room has the machine from the warehouse with the meteor rock sitting on it, and glowing. All around the room's walls are computer consoles.

"The meteor rock," Kaitlin notes.

"Grimlord's amplifying its power to punch through the reality barriers," J.B. realizes.

"Can we stop it?" Amy asks.

"I believe so, we just need some time," Tyler answers, with a bunch of Skugs enter the room.

"We give it to you," Kaitlin takes a fighting stance, as Amy stands next to her. "Are you up for this?"

"I might only be related by marriage," Amy takes a fighting stance. "But I'm still a Steele."

Tyler and J.B. go over to two computer consoles, as Kaitlin spin kicks a Skug and punch another in the chest. She then back flip to avoid an arm swipe, before running forward and split kick two Skugs. The two Skugs fall into the arms of two more Skugs, evaporating all four.

Amy performs a series of spin kicks, keeping two Skugs back, before she starts to spin, stop, and then spins in the opposite direction, kicking the two Skugs to the side. Amy turns around, when a Skug grabs her by the shoulders, but she falls onto her back and flips the Skug over her and into the first two, evaporating them.

Tyler presses couple buttons on a console, "Try redirect the power relays."

J.B. presses a button on one console, before he starts press buttons on another console, "I already tried that, maybe if we can locate the energy conductors."

* * *

VR Ryan and VR Linda charge at Crims and Lasha, with their weapons collide.

VR Ryan spins to the side and strikes Crims, as VR Linda forces Lasha back with her sword. VR Linda flips to the side, before her sword collide with Lasha's whip.

VR Ryan uses his sword to block Crims' lance, before performing a roundhouse kick and knocks Crims back a step. He then knocks away his lance, forcing Crims into a small spin, allowing VR Ryan to strike him in the back.

Lasha uses her whip to block VR Linda's whip, before spinning to dodge more sword strikes.

* * *

A swirling vortex of energy starts to surround the Virtual Station.

* * *

VR Vance enter the command room to find Grimlord standing in front of his console, "Grimlord!"

Grimlord turns his head slightly, "Ah, one of the next gen Troopers, I was expecting Ryan Steele."

"I'm his son."

"Interesting, but irrelevant," Grimlord turns to face the Trooper. "You are too late, not that you could have ever stopped me."

VR Vance looks up at the roaring sound, "You need to stop this."

"There's nothing to stop," Grimlord starts, as his large sword appears in his hand from energy. "I am moments away from breaking through all reality barriers, and becoming master of the multiverse!"

VR Vance pulls out his sword from his belt, "You leave me with no choice."

"Your only choice is to perish!" Grimlord readies his sword, before he and VR Vance charge.

The two jump up, striking each other with their swords in midair, before falling to the ground. Still on one knee each, VR Vance tries a sword strike with Grimlord blocking. Returning to their feet, Grimlord swings his sword and uses it to flip VR Vance onto his back.

VR Vance spins onto his heel and tries another sword strike, but Grimlord jumps over it. Grimlord then spins around, striking VR Vance.

* * *

VR Linda jumps into the air and hits Lasha with a scissor kick.

VR Ryan jumps into the air and hits Crims with a corkscrew kick.

Both Lasha and Crims fall onto the ground, with VR Ryan and VR Linda landing before them.

"We will destroy you!" Lasha returns to her feet.

"For our master!" Crims returns to his feet.

VR Linda holds back her energized sword, "VR Laser Sword Command Now!" She performs a dialongal sword strike, hitting Lasha.

VR Ryan holds his energized sword to the side, "VR Laser Saber Command Now!" He performs a sideways sword strike, hitting Crims.

Lasha and Crims turn away from their opponents, as blue electric runs around them.

"This… can't be…!" Lasha yells, before she and Crims are consumed in large explosions.

VR Ryan and VR Linda hold their swords to the side, as they deenergized.

VR Ryan turns to VR Linda, " We better catch up to the others."

"Right," VR Linda nods her head.

* * *

VR Vance spins away from Grimlord's sword strike, before barely blocks another sword strike, then blocks a third and spins away, follows by their swords collide. Grimlord then spins around with his sword, forcing VR Vance to fall to the ground to avoid it.

Grimlord strikes the ground repeatedly, as VR Vance rolls away to dodge each attack, "You! Can't! Beat! Me!" VR Vance spins onto his feet, before Grimlord pins his sword against his shoulder and forces him back. "None of you can ever beat me!"

Grimlord then forces VR Vance into a spin and strikes him, sending the Trooper back couple steps and falls onto a knee, "We… will beat you."

"Fool," Grimlord starts. "The original VR Troopers could never permanent stop me. After all of their attempts, I just come back stronger. And you? You are too weak to ever beat me. Not then, and definitely not now. I will destroy you and anyone who gets in my way. And this great, big multiverse I had discovered. It will all be mine!"

VR Vance slowly clenches his fist, "Must focus…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Grimlord asks.

VR Vance returns to his feet, "Funny enough, at the beginning of the day, I would become angry at losing, I will lose focus, and probably just end up defeating myself. But today, I met someone who pushes herself to be the best she can be to help others. And I learned my father always keep a strong mind, because others are counting on him. And now, I must do the same. Be the best version of myself and keep a strong mind, so I can help those who are counting on me!"

Grimlord waves his sword before starts charging, "Such foolish nonsense!"

VR Vance holds up his sword before holding it sideways, "For my family, for my friends…" He starts to run his free hand across the blade, energizing it. "For my reality, for the multiverse…" He starts to wave the sword. "VR Laser Blade Command Now!"

VR Vance jumps up, dodging Grimlord's sword strike, and strikes Grimlord while still in midair. Grimlord turns around.

VR Vance, back on the ground, delivers a sideways sword strike, "I will beat you!" He strikes Grimlord, before delivering a downward sword strike, hitting Grimlord, cutting right through his helmet.

The two halves of the helmet fall onto the ground, as VR Vance looks at Grimlord's true face, aging and deformed.

"I… won't… lose…" Grimlord says.

"You have already lost," VR Vance tells him.

* * *

Two Skugs collapse together, before they evaporate, and standing above them, Amy and Kaitlin grasps their hands.

At that moment, VR Ryan and VR Linda enter the room.

"How we doing here?" VR Ryan asks.

"Not well," Tyler says.

At that moment, small explosions go off around the center of the room, as electric runs around the machine.

"We had to create a power feedback loop," J.B. explains.

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, a larger explosion go off from the side of the machine, followed by a large chunk of the meteor rock falls onto the floor near them. VR Linda knees down and picks up the meteor chunk.

"Basically we set the entire ship to self-destruct," J.B. adds.

Another explosion goes off.

"Okay, that our cue, let's go," VR Ryan says, before everyone, with VR Linda carrying the meteor chunk, run out of the room.

* * *

Explosions go off around the Virtual Station.

* * *

The command room shakes as explosions go off on the console.

"We need to go, now," VR Vance says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I will crush you!" Grimlord yells.

"We don't have time for this…" VR Vance starts, when the ceiling starts to collapse between the two, before the floor beneath Grimlord collapses with him yell as he falls.

"Grimlord!" VR Vance reaches out, but a small explosion stops him. "Aww man!" He starts to back up before he spins around and runs out.

* * *

Within moments, VR Vance catches up to everyone in the hallway, "Everyone, you all okay!"

"We are, but what about Grimlord?" VR Ryan asks.

"He's gone, for good," VR Vance says.

"We thought that before," Kaitlin says.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to go," J.B. says, over the sound of explosions.

"Right, this way," VR Vance starts to lead everyone down the hall, as explosions go off around them.

* * *

Drago-Saucer, VR Vance on its head, flies through the Virtual Station, as explosions go off around it.

The entire Virtual Station is consumed in a massive explosion, with Drago-Saucer flies out of it unscathed.

* * *

Hours later, back at the lab, the chunk of the meteor rock seats on the table, before a beam of energy hits it, with the rock chunk slowly disappears.

Linda seats at the desk, with Ryan, Vance, J.B., Kaitlin, Tyler, and Amy behind her.

"And now…" Linda presses a key.

The center screen on the wall slowly starts to frizzle less and less, until Professor Hart's image becomes completely cleared.

"Professor, how are you feeling?" Ryan asks.

"Better than ever, actually, but how?" Professor Hart asks.

"You have one of our newest Trooper to thank for it," J.B. says, as he looks to Linda.

"Well, I was thinking about the meteor rock's energy output and how it could amplified virtual powers, fortunately I was able to retrieve a large enough piece of the meteor rock to stability your condition," Linda explains.

"Sound like the perfect solution," Vance says, to Linda's smile.

"Indeed, and I'm grateful," Professor Hart says. "To all of you, my friends."

"We are all in this together," Ryan says, before looking over at everyone. "One big family…"

* * *

Ryan stands at the end of the Asian temple, before Amy and Vance walk up him, with Ryan wraps an arm around Amy's shoulder.

"_It's a funny thing to say, but Grimlord taught me an important lesson. Evil might never truly be destroyed…"_

Tyler walks up, standing next to Vance, followed by J.B. and Kaitlin next to Amy.

"_But the same can be said for good. Good can never be destroyed. And there will always be a force to defeat evil. That I can be proud to say."_

* * *

On a desert landscape, broken machinery and debris surrounds the two halves of the golden mask, as a dark laughter is heard.


End file.
